


Hello Neighbor - First Date

by Ellensama



Series: Hello Neighbor [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff and Angst, Picnic in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellensama/pseuds/Ellensama
Summary: One shot for the first date in Hello Neighbor. It is highly recommended to read the twitter fic first found here - https://twitter.com/Ellensama/status/1222429488685834240Ben and Rey go on their first date in Central Park after having only spoken through the phone previously.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Hello Neighbor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628950
Comments: 37
Kudos: 226





	Hello Neighbor - First Date

It’s dark when Rey wakes, her body used to rising at such an early hour automatically. She stands in her small bedroom, coffee in hand, and stares at the outfit she had picked out. Ben’s words echo in her head as she lets out a tired sigh. The dress she’s decided on is cute, bought just for their date, but the weather had said it’ll be on the cooler side today. Rey then decides soundly to listen to Ben’s advice, to be comfortable, and puts the outfit back. Instead she digs out something easier to wear, an outfit with pants that she won't have to worry about keeping her legs together in. Pulling out her most comfortable pair of jeans, she pairs it with a nice white t-shirt that she uses for work along with a navy blazer. Ignoring anything with a heel that could ruin her feet, a pair of comfy and clean sets of white trainers are set aside. If she does her hair nicely, add a fake pearl necklace, some color on her lips, Rey thinks it’ll be a nice pairing of comfort and looks. 

Shaving, plucking, and two hours of grooming later, has her dressed and ready. She looks herself carefully over in her rescued full length mirror. The view is pretty even to her discerning eye, and she feels good in it. Nothing overly tight that she’ll regret later, her feet feeling ready for the day with the extra cushion that her normal leather flats for work lack.

Locking up her front door first, Rey rides her bike slowly down towards the train station. She makes a quick stop at a bakery, then checks her hair in her photo app as soon as she arrives at the station. Everything seems to hold up the short trip. Not long after the train pulls up and Rey boards like usual, only this time work isn’t waiting for her. Just Ben. 

On her arm is a bag with two red velvet cupcakes from the bakery she had stopped at. She places them safely on her lap while her purse is seated between her and the traincar wall. Slipping on a set of old earbuds that she’s yet to kill, Rey opens the messaging app on her phone. Her fingers quickly informing Ben that she’s on her way and he replies lighting quick.

> _**Ben:** I still have to get ready so I can’t talk, let me know when you make it into Harlem._

The music helps the time go by but Rey knows the route well. The scenery lazily speeds on by - backsides of buildings marked with graffiti, beachside saltwater marshes, green thick forests spotted with fresh burning colors, and the occasional small town or city bisected by the trains’ route. As the tracks start to multiply outside her window along with larger power lines, she knows she’s close to the city. Her nerves, which had been tight but calm, start to really sing. They become tight vibrating ropes, driving one of her knees to bounce up and down nervously. Familiar red brown brick buildings come into view as the train approaches her usual stop, Harlem -125th street. Rey gets off quickly, and instead of heading to her office, walks a block away to board the 6 train. Standing on the platform she sends Ben an update via text, when he replies back he’s in the park already waiting for her, is when Rey’s stomach really does flip.

The next train ride lasts barely 10 minutes before she’s out on the sidewalking, looking at all the tall buildings that make up Manhattan. Following 7th street west, Rey feels her phone buzz in her pocket. Not stopping, she unlocks it and sees it’s Ben again.

> _**Ben:** Hey_
> 
> _**Ben:** Hey_
> 
> _**Ben:** Look at us._
> 
> _**Ben:** Who would have thought we’d be going on a date?_

Immediately she stops, causing people to hurry around her while she curses his name for a moment. The last thing Rey wants to do is cry with her makeup done so well. Fighting to bite back tears, she laughs instead. Feeling full and relaxed despite how much her anxiety wants to break her. Rey replies and hurries to get back to walking as quickly as she can.

> _**Rey:** Not me! _

The park soon enough comes into view and Rey becomes surrounded by green tainted with the colors of fall that has begun to turn. With a trembling hand she hits the call button and waits for Ben to pick up. The first ring barely goes off before his voice is in her ear.

“Where are you now?” he asks, sounding a touch winded.

It takes her a moment to find her voice, still not believing she’s so close to him. That this time she won't hide and he will see her.

“I just entered.” explains Rey. “I’m coming in off of 5th avenue.”

“North or south of 82nd?” Ben asks.

“South. Are you facing that way?”

“I am now. Stay on the phone until I see you.”

Rey laughs nervously, “Of course. I’m passing a green lawn.”

“Ok,” Ben huffs and she can almost feel how nervous he sounds.

It makes Rey feel a little better, not by much, that she’s not alone in being a mess of nerves. Finding her way actually doesn’t worry her, since they agreed on where to meet she’s carefully went over the directions and knew them now by heart. Up a small incline Rey walks, knowing the top of it was half way point. She passes by people jogging, playing with their dogs, or just relaxing, all of it painting a picturesque day. 

“I’m crossing the street,” Rey tells Ben and she swears she hears him gasp.

“Ok, tell me when you see the statue.”

After a few minutes later she does, and it sounds so quiet from his side that Rey isn’t sure or not if he’s holding his breath.

“It’s the man on the horse?” she asks. “Correct?”

“Yes that’s the one. _God_ , Sweetheart you are _so close_.”

There is a tone in Ben’s voice, one Rey hasn’t heard yet, but it sends chills down her spine. It sounds like want, like she’s all he needs and nothing more. There is a final S curve remaining between them and down near the end, where the road meets the one circling the great lawn, is Ben. She can see his figure in the distance, tall and dark. At that very moment she feels she might die if anything prevents her from crossing the last yards to reach him.

“I see you,” she gasps into her phone.

“I see you too,” he utters, his voice shaking like a leaf.

It’s hard for Rey, nearly impossible, to just keep walking steadily along. She’s only able to until her fragile calm is broken by seeing Ben step further into the path’s intersection, clearly trying to get a better look at her. With each passing step Rey’s speed picks up from casual to hurried, then into an easy jog. Despite the remaining space still to cross, she can clearly see the shock on his face as he lowers his phone, putting it away as if it was the last barrier between them. When their eyes meet, Rey reacts unconsciously, dropping everything in her arms to ground as she breaks into a run. Ben shouts at her, about her phone or something, but Rey can’t hear him. Only the sound is the pounding blood thundering in her ears. What she’s left behind doesn’t matter, just the need to reach him, to touch him, is all she can think about. All of her items were replaceable and Ben, at that moment, felt anything but. 

He barely has enough time to shove his phone into his pocket before Rey is barrelling towards him. She throws herself up into the air, directly at Ben, and they crash together forcefully. Ben’s strong arms easily wrap around Rey, keeping her in a solid hold as her feet dangle above the ground. He lets out a solid ‘oof’ as she moves her arms to entangle around him, her face burying into his warm neck. Leaning back he curls around her, solid muscle becoming a firm wall to keep Rey right where she is, where she belongs. Trembling with a relentless shake, relief finally lets the knots it had on Rey’s nerves in go much to her own delight. Wordlessly Ben holds her even tighter, responding in a way that didn’t make her feel weak or a burden to him.

His hands feel so strong on her back, but when one moves to cradles her head, his touch utterly gentle. Ben moves Rey’s head just enough so they can look at one another. So close, Ben’s nose barely grazes the tip of hers, sending a whole different kind of shiver through Rey. This was all she wanted, all she craved, to be this close to him. Ben looks at her the same way, his eyes bright with warmth and want. Rey’s body stills, everything going quiet and calm as she watches Ben glance down at her lips.

“I’ve got you sweetheart, I’ve got you at last,” he whispers as she feels tears hang heavy at the corners of her eyes.

As they lean in just a little closer, they get interrupted by a throat clearing behind Rey. Ben lifts his head and she’s suddenly set back down on the ground much to her shock. Turning, Rey finds a woman jogger holding her stuff, looking a bit sheepish she’s interfered with their moment.

“I think you dropped this,” she says as Rey rushes over to her, taking a hold of her purse, phone, and bag. 

“Oh, my god! My phone!” she cried out. 

As Rey thanked the woman, the most wonderful warm laughter rang out behind her. Turning around, she found Ben wiping his eyes while smiling brilliantly.

“You really want to break that phone, don’t you?” he snickered.

Taking time to breath again, Rey returns his laugh with one of her own that was quick and bright. The look she threw him had no real heat but he seemed to enjoy being the focus of it. 

“If someone stopped giving me reasons to, I wouldn’t have tossed it three times now,” Rey accuses.

“I’m sorry,” rolls out of Ben and it sounds so sincere that Rey’s heart feels like it might burst from his tone alone. “Is it ok?”

Looking down at the screen, she unlocks it and finds it’s still in one piece. Holding it up to show him, she smiled embarrassed. “Doesn't look like they make them like they used to, huh?”

“At this point I think that could take a bullet and survive.”

Rey gives Ben a small chuckle as her reply. Thanking the jogger again, she let’s the woman get back to her day while she had a date to start herself. Ben is standing just a few feet away and Rey is helpless to just watch as he walks to her. Lifting her head up, she’s shocked by Ben reaching out, taking her jaw into one of his large hands, the same ones she’s stared at far too much in his photos. They felt so much bigger in person.

“Everything ok?” he asks as Rey loses herself in his brown eyes.

“I am now.”

Ben’s hand slips from her face and it felt impossible not to shiver as the tips of his fingers grazed her neck. The quick sharpening of his gaze told her he didn’t miss her reaction to his touch, but neither said a word about it. Instead he held out his hand for her to take, giving her a small nod as if to say it was ok for Rey to take it. Slowly she did, enjoying how his fingers fitted around hers, very much like how his arms had. They shared a quick smile before Ben was leading them towards his own things, set aside on the brick stone corner of the road. He easily picks up a black and white picnic blanket rolled up with leather straps and a small wicker basket. Their hands adjust easily, fingers slotting together as Rey feels his palm heat hers instantaneously. She could never guess how warm he was, but now Rey wants to know if the rest of him is the same.

Hand in hand and side by side, they move to where there is a break in the small fence surrounding the lawn. Even on the weekend there aren't too many people and there is clearly a good spot right near the pond, as if it was saved just for them. They separate so Ben can put the blanket down and Rey just watches him move, how his body flexes under his brown leather jacket. A hunger joins her still buzzing nerves, leaving her a bit dizzy from it.

Ben turns to her and gives Rey a pleased little smile that makes her feel a little calmer. She nods, moving closer to join him standing next to the laid out blanket. Looking down to her, she can see Ben has a touch of a blush staining his cheeks and Rey can’t help but blush too.

“This ok?” he asks while obviously taking her whole face in.

“It’s perfect Ben,” smiles Rey. “Thank you.”

Ben’s own smile flashes wide, but then it pulls back, seemingly out of a learned reaction to not smile that brightly. His cheeks are still tight from it and it leaves Rey warmed nonetheless. Silently they look at one another, both taking stock as Rey muses about all of the details they don’t know and their photos had never captured. The first thing she notices are all the little brown moles on his face and how her fingers want to touch each and every one of them. Ben’s eyes seemingly follow her own plains, leaving Rey to wonder just what he’s finding there. Her gaze, after wandering, ends up settled on his lips which are full and plush. Just thinking about touching his mouth to hers makes Rey wet her own. This seems to startle Ben out of his own daze, quickly looking back to the blanket and then back to her so shyily.

“Are you hungry?” he asks, sounding nervous all over again.

Rey wants to say no, tell him her stomach is a firm solid knot, but she says yes, wanting just to break the tension for a moment. Carefully they both settle next to one another and Ben sets the basket in front of them. When he lifts open the door, Rey peers in, finding he’s brought an assortment of goods along with a bottle of something. Picking it up, Ben shows her with a shy unsure smile.

“I wasn’t sure if you drank or not, and since you mentioned sparkling fruit juice before, I thought this was the safer choice.”

Taking the bottle from him, Rey smiles back. “I do drink but not legally here yet. American liquor laws are so dreadfully conservative.”

“Ah,” Ben exclaims. “Right, it's different in the UK.”

“It is, but this is perfect. All of this is really.”

Their eyes meet again and for a moment Rey is so sure he might kiss her. Frustratingly Ben instead pulls out a homemade sandwich and hands it to her along with a plate.

“Turkey on wheat, you can pick anything off you don’t like.”

After removing the clear wrap, Rey looks under the bread and finds lettuce, tomato, and a slice of cheese. She sets the food aside and watches as Ben makes them a small spread. He places some fruit, grapes and strawberries, with some crackers and bite size wheels of cheese on another paper plate. There is also some sliced cured meat that he adds to the newly created fruit and cheese plate. She feels a bit foolish when she looks away for a moment and dabs the tears from her eyes. When she turns back, if Ben had noticed her, he gives nothing away while setting the plate down between them. When he moves to grab the bottle of juice she had placed down, Rey sets a hand over his, drawing his attention to her.

“Ben,” she says with tears back in her eyes. “Thank you. This is all so… so wonderful.”

His face flushes red and he can’t seem to keep his eyes on hers. “I uh,” Ben says floundering a bit. “I just wanted to make sure you had a nice time.”

Her grip tightens slightly and Rey can feel him tense up under her touch. She leans across the distance between them, lifting up just enough to press a light kiss to his cheek. He looks immediately stunned, staring at her like a deer in headlights. For a moment she hopes the man she spoke to last night, the one brave enough to say all those things to her, would just take her right then and there on the lawn. Remaining shy and sweet, Ben instead looks bashfully as Rey pulls away.

They both tuck into their food but the silence between them doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all. It gives Rey time to enjoy the view just ahead of them, to watch as people move around on the small stone castle just across the pond. Off to right near there is a pier for people to stand on, and just next to it are turtles sunning themselves on rocks. Long necks stretching up towards the warm fall sun. Above in the sky there are fat broken clouds lazily floating without a care of what’s below them.

“It’s a lovely day,” Rey says suddenly to break the silence.

Ben hums in agreement as she glances to him, seeing him trying to finish the bite he's currently working on.

“Yeah,” he finally gets out. “We got lucky.”

It’s Rey’s turn to make a thoughtful little hum as her nerves have finally settled down. She doesn’t even jump when Ben opens the bottle with a soft pop and pours them each a glass. Thanking him first, their fingers brush his as Ben passes the cup, leaving both a little more pink in the face. The apple he’s decided on is fresh and crisp, much like the day is. It’s another thing Rey will add on to her list of already perfect things.

“Was the train ride in ok?” Ben asks, getting the nerve to talk at last.

“Yes, smooth sailing the whole way. It was a bit strange, taking it not to work since I never come in except for it.”

A corner of Ben’s mouth twitches up and Rey likes the look of it. “Thanks for doing so, I just thought it made more sense to.”

“It did,” Rey agrees. “There really is nothing by me.”

“I’ll make it up to you next time.”

“Next time?” she asks not getting his point.

Ben looks a little flustered and glances towards the pond. “I’m not going to ask you to come all the way in for every date we have. That’s not fair, and it’s the least I can do. I wouldn’t mind riding out to you.”

Looking down at her half finished sandwich, Rey recalls their texts from last night. How they talked about going on more. 

“So,” she says as calmly as she can. “This is official then? Between us?”

Rey feels Ben’s head snap to her before she can slowly turn to look at his worried expression. “Rey, I didn’t, I mean. Last night, I thought that was clear.”

Biting on her bottom lip, she worries it and gives him her own shy smile. “It was, I just wanted to say it. Ask you in person.”

“Oh,” Ben says shocked.

Placing her plate away so she can turn her body, Rey stares up at Ben’s wild’s eyes. “Ben Solo,” Rey says with a courage she didn’t know she had. “Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

He looks taken back that she almost wants to laugh after the things he’s already said he wants to do to her. A resolve then washes over him, like a switch has been flipped, and it’s Rey’s turn to feel stunned. His eyes darken as he seems to loom over her more, but she feels anything but scared.

“Yes,” he whispers. “I would Rey Niima.”

Her eyes flash wide and then Ben is there, nose pressed against hers as they hover just barely apart. Despite his spark of boldness, he seems unable to cross the final tiny space between them. Wanting him to choose her, to touch her, Rey looks into his eyes and remains firmly in place.

“Why are you holding back?” she asks in a voice just as low as his.

Fear seems to grip Ben and Rey can’t help but wonder what she can do to soothe it. “You scare me,” he confesses. “I’m worried if I kiss you right now, I don’t think I could ever kiss another.”

She is thrown by his words, but her mind doesn’t give her time to reel in it. Instead Rey feels starving for what he’s just promised. 

Moving her nose just far enough to rub against his, Rey whispers, “Then kiss me and don’t.”

When their lips finally meet it feels electric, yet oddly familiar. As if this is what kisses were supposed to feel like all along. It especially feels so when Ben tilts his head slightly, firmly cementing it even further in Rey’s mind. If she actually believed in things like soulmates, she wants to think that maybe this is what kissing one is like. That just maybe, her mind ponders on as Ben’s fingers rub behind her ear, they already have a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.

When they pull away just far enough to breathe, Rey knows Ben is right and doesn’t want anyone but him. She can see a look of horror in his eyes, shocked he’s maybe thinking he was right too, but that doesn’t stop him from kissing her again. She takes the opportunity to move her own hands up into his hair and it feels just as soft as it looks. It’s thick and flows like water, black tinged with the slightest brown.

Some kids run by with their tired mom in tow, heading to the fence opening to leave, and it’s enough of a distraction to make them pull apart. Both Rey and Ben look flushed but they share a small warm smile that dispels any doubt to what they just shared. Running a hand down the side of Ben’s face, Rey swipes at his lips with her thumb and gasps when he almost chases after it with his lips. The shock emboldens Rey enough to kiss Ben quickly before putting some needed space between them. He seems fine with that and she suspects he feels the same urge as her not to stop. Not wanting to completely part, Ben does reach down between them to take hold of Rey’s hand. She gives his hand a squeeze before they part finally, each reaching then for their unfinished food.

As she picks up her sandwich, Rey looks to the tree’s rocking gently in the wind. “I think you may have been right,” she says low enough for him to hear, not that anyone was really around them.

“I think I was,” he replies and eats the last bite of his own meal.

When her sandwich is finished too, Rey wordlessly holds out her empty glass which Ben fills with a small smile. They look at one another and Rey finds her shoulder drifting towards his. She doesn’t exactly meet up evenly since he’s so much taller, but Ben leans into her just the same as her head instead comes to rest there. A soft kiss is placed to the crown of her head and Rey enjoys hearing the soft sigh he breathes out. It perfectly sums up what she imagines Ben is thinking, that he needed this too. Needs her nestled right next to him.

They casually pick at the other plate, not needing to really speak, but when Ben holds out a strawberry to her, Rey can not stop herself from leaning into it. She bites the whole thing almost whole and hears Ben curse next to her. She’s quick to eat it down before she’s laughing at herself.

“Sorry,” giggles Rey as Ben wipes some of the juices from his hand with a napkin.

“I was expecting you to take it from me but I guess that works too,” he remarks with his own low chuckle.

Wiping at the corners of her mouth with her thumb, Rey gasps as Ben captures her wrist and pulls her hand to his mouth. She watches speechless as he puts her thumb into her mouth and sucks on it. His tongue feels like fire and she just wants to let it burn her. There in his gaze is the man from last night, the one who wanted to eat her whole. Silently her mind begs him - yes, yes, yes.

The urge to launch herself at him, to taste his mouth, has Rey sweating under her shirt. It’s so very hard not to just ask him to skip the rest of their date and go back to his apartment so she can peel him out of his clothes. Spread crushed strawberries all over him and lick it all off. Pulling back her hand, Rey cradles it to her chest for and thinks how she’s never had these sort of thoughts before. She’s felt lust, but whatever this is between them, it feels hellfire hot.

“Was that too far?” Ben questions, drawing Rey from her mental math.

She shakes her head and blushes. “No, well yes, for the park. But I don’t mind more of that, in private.”

He looks pleased, eyes bright from excitement and the sunlight. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Even with how hot she feels, how alive and awake, Rey can’t stop the yawn that rolls from her suddenly. She tries to hide it, feeling ashamed. “Sorry,” she mutters.

Ben leans towards her, nudging her with his arm. “Did you sleep enough last night?”

She shrugs first and then reaches for a grape. “I tried but I kept tossing and turning. Sorry, really, I did mean to get a good night’s rest.”

He bumps into her again and laughs when the grape she had near her lips flew from her fingers. She glares at him but gets another, eating it quickly before he can do it again.

“I didn’t sleep well either,” he confirms. “I guess we both got too worked up.”

“You can say that again,” grumbles Rey and Ben is trying to hold back almost a cackle.

To spite him, Rey quickly eats the rest of the grapes and he seems more than happy to watch her do so. When she polishes off half the plate, she pauses with her mouth full and motions to ask if he wants some too. He shakes his head and just keeps watching her eat, never looking anything but pleased she’s happily munching on what he’s brought.

“You know,” Ben casually starts. “If we are both a little tired, we could just take a nap. It’s nice enough out and other people are doing it.”

His words draw her to take in the people around them, and a few are on their own blankets, passed out under the sun. Some are quietly reading, a few just listening to music, and there is even an artist painting the castle. When Rey looks back to Ben he gives a shrug.

“It’s just an idea,” he says lightly.

Torn between wanting to be closer to him and also wanting to follow the rules of polite society, a nap doesn’t sound too bad. She nods and then helps him pack up what is left and put their dirty plates into a small trash bag he’s even thought about bringing. Everything is set aside and they are left looking at each other, unsure how to do this exactly. 

“Here,” Ben starts. “I’ll lay down and you can just get comfortable however you like.”

“Ok,” replies Rey softly, her nerves back to being jittering strings.

Reaching for the edges of his jacket, Ben takes it off and folds it into a makeshift pillow before laying down on his back. His shirt stretches tight across his chest, making it so hard for Rey not to just ogle Ben. It’s clear enough that he has some big pecs, leaving her to wonder how much he can lift. When he looks expectantly up to her, arm outstretched, Rey then slides down into the space he’s provided. As she lays her head on his chest, she can feel Ben’s warmth radiating off of him. That he feels just as warm as the sun beating down.

Being more partial to heat than the cold, Rey shuts her eyes soaking Ben in. Listening to the steady sounds of him breathing and his heart. It quickly lulls her into a zen like calm as his arms curl up and around her shoulder. The steady ebb and flow of Ben seems to cancel out the rest of the world around, leaving all she can sense is him. Strong fingers carefully rub her through her blazer, causing her to look up at his face with a sleepy gaze.

“This alright?” he asks looking down.

Rey nods quickly and wiggles in a little closer. Her whole body is pressed against his and she wishes this could be them every night. To have a bed big enough for the two of them, so that she can hide away under the blankets and find him waiting for her. Thinking about such domestic thoughts helps Rey drift off, leaving her unsure of Ben has too.

The sun moves in the sky, shifting shadows and heating clouds to move from west to east. The two nap peacefully until a sharp crack of a baseball bat is followed by cheers that startle Rey awake. At first she doesn’t know where she is or what is going on, only that she’s now pressed face first into a warm solid chest. It seems they had both turned on their sides towards one another at some point. Rey feels Ben jerk away too, his head looking to and fro as to what had distrubed them. Another solid crack of a bat is enough of an indicator a baseball game has started nearby on the great lawn.

Their eyes meet and the two share a blush. Reaching up to her face, Ben brushes back some of her hair that’s fallen into her face and it’s Rey’s turn to chase his hand. Holding his fingers close by his wrist, she kisses his knuckles then lets go. She enjoys how red he starts to turn but his eyes have never looked softer.

“How do you feel?” he whispers.

“Good,” Rey sighs. “Rested. You?”

“The same,” nods Ben and then takes a quick glance at his watch. “We slept about an hour and a half.”

“Wow.”

Letting out a low hum, Ben curls his arms further around her and Rey happily buries her face under his chin. When he held her before, when she slammed into him, Rey hadn’t taken stock of just how he smelled. Now with what felt like all the time in the world, she breathed him in and felt Ben do the same of her. His lips kissed her head again and just hovered there, ghosting warm air over her scalp.

It obvious he’s put on some cologne by the notes of freshly cut wood and cardamon that blend into a soft peppery sweetness that leaves Rey’s nose hunting for more. It smells expensive whatever he’s got on, and it makes her feel a little ashamed she’s only put on some random brand that smelled good to her that she got on sale at Marshalls. Her fears get dashed when she feels Ben’s nose trace it’s way down to her ear, where she put a spot of it on just behind it, and inhales. He hums against her skin and kisses there too.

“Rey,” he breathes out. “You smell amazing.”

Part of her wants to laugh, that he has to be lying to make her feel better, but even that line of thinking can’t hold up when he kisses her again.

“So do you,” she mutters into his black shirt and clings to it gently.

He laughs warmly and Rey loves being so close to the source of it. “Thanks.”

“I could spend all day like this,” she says with a wistful sigh.

Carefully Ben cards his hand through her hair as Rey melts under this touch. “We could. I don’t have anything else planned.”

“Mmm, don’t tempt me.”

“Was there something else you wanted to do?”

Rey shakes her head, not ready to leave the warm cocoon Ben’s chest and arms have formed. “I don’t care what we do, so long as it’s with you,” she explains.

Feeling him tighten his embrace around her, Rey is left to half wonder how he does so without ever crushing her. Some silent instinct within her whispers he’s trying to say something but can’t seem to. Lifting her head up, she peers at him and his eyes alone confirm she’s right. 

His worry is enough to stir her to lift a hand, touch his chin, and ask, “What’s wrong?”

Ben shakes his head and curls down towards her as she wiggles to move up. Their lips touch chastely before opening into a hot wet kiss. She can taste some of his food, mostly the sweetness of the meat and strawberries, but also something that is just him. The kiss is unhurried, both of them melting into the other before Ben pulls back, breathing a little more heavily.

“I love you,” he says suddenly.

With eyes wide, Rey wastes no time in replying, “I love you too.”

She watches Ben break slightly, the weight of their words causing him to tremble before they are kissing again. Sweet and hot with so many unsaid emotions laid out between them, the sound of the baseball game still on going, is enough to tear them apart. Despite the space now between, they stay close, basking in their confessed love of the other. Ben strokes Rey’s face with the back of his hand and she leans her face into his touch.

“I never thought I’d tell someone that,” he confides.

Touching his jaw too, Rey licks her wet swollen lips. “That’s a shame you ever had to worry about that. Ben, you are so beautiful.”

He scoffs as Rey places a hand over his heart and continues. “I’m serious. I know you have some problems, I have them too, but I just know your heart is big and anyone would be lucky to know it.”

“I don’t understand how I’ve got to know someone as amazing as you Rey,” he says sounding a little frustrated she’s not fine with allowing himself to think of himself as less.

Smiling warmly, she has to laugh a moment. “It’s because you apologized for being an ass and tried to order coffee to the wrong person.”

He returns her merriment with an embarrassed tight smirk. “Guess we just got lucky having phone numbers so close.”

Wanting to agree, Rey doesn’t and instead shakes her head. “Is it silly if I think luck didn’t have anything to do with it? That I feel we both needed to meet each other.”

It’s Ben’s turn for his gaze to widden, shocked by what she’s hypothesized. “No, I don’t think that’s silly at all.”

“Ben,” she sighs. “I’m so happy I found you.”

A quick little sniffle is all she hears before Ben has her fully wrapped up in his arms. She melts into his touch and feels him breathe against her ear.

“Me too sweetheart.”

Years of feeling alone and neglected bubble up in Rey and she hides her tears in the crook of his neck. Ben does everything but judge her, instead he keeps her close, giving her a safe place to cry.

“I’m sorry,” she chokes out and feels him shaking his head no.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. Nothing.”

“My makeup,” she protests but the rest of her words dies as Ben rubs her back soothingly.

“Will be fine, if we need to find a store so you can fix it I’m more than happy to.”

“Christ Ben,” Rey sobs. “Stop being so perfect.”

He gets a laugh out of that and gives her head a quick peck. “I’m anything but that sweetheart, but I do try. Maybe a little more with you then I have with myself.”

“You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be loved,” she demands.

A few more kisses follow and then a light squeeze from him. “So do you, and I’ll be more than happy to make that happen for you.”

Rey looks up and she hopes her face isn’t a mess. “You wont leave me will you?”

He looks to her with a questioning stare, getting quickly there is more to her words and tone.

“They left me Ben, everyone does and I am so tired of it. I know I shouldn’t ask, this is our first date, but I can’t help it. I just want someone to stay, just once.”

He takes a few minutes to look at her, to brush her hair back and wipe her tears away. Ben does so carefully, unrushed, and seemingly happy just to care for her in Rey’s time of need.

“Rey,” he starts. “I’ve had a rough life, maybe not like yours, but my past has its own history of trouble. Sweetheart, if you had seen me years ago you would have run. I’m still working through it all, but I was so damn angry all the time and no one deserved to be around that. I’m still pissed at my family, and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to fix that, or if I even want to. I understand, feeling unwanted, unloved. Maybe we are moving too fast because we want those feelings more than anything, but how I feel with you. And I don’t mean just this now, talking to you, it makes it better. Breathing, living, the noise in my head that has me wanting to put my fist through a wall. You make it better by being you and I have never been so sure of something before.”

Running a hand down her cheek, Ben cups Rey’s jaw while she continues to listen to him. “I love you Rey. It scares me how sure of it I am, and yes, so long as I have breath in me, I want to be there for you. I want to know everything about you. How you smile eating your favorite food, how bad your morning breath is, what songs you like, what tv shows you hate. I want all of it. I want _you_.”

“Ben,” trembles out of Rey. “I want that too.”

Placing a kiss to her forehead, he leans his own against hers. “Life is hard and shit happens, but so long as I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. Not unless you tell me to.”

She shakes her head as fresh set of tears well up and Ben clears those away too when he pulls back to see Rey sniffling. He moves just enough to reach back, dig into the basket, and hand her a few napkins. She blows her nose and cleans her face, handing one to Ben so he can dab at her eyes to clear up any smudged mascara.

“Do you feel better?” he asks warmly.

“Yes,” sniffles Rey. “Thank you. Look, I really am sorry. I don’t cry like this but I can’t stop feeling a little desperate. I do not want to be some clingy girlfriend, and if I am please, for the love of God, tell me! I really do think I love you Ben, a shocking amount so. So much that part of me screams to grab on to you and not let go. I know it’s just some unworked abandonment issues I should see someone about, but I can’t help how I feel.”

“Rey,” says Ben to stop her from continuing on. “I think we pretty much feel the same way so let's stop worrying about it and just enjoy it. Ok?”

“Yes,” she sighs. “You’re right.”

Nodding his head a little sagely, Ben strokes a thumb over her red cheek. “There is something else I know.”

“What?”

Smiling first, he lifts her chin up with his fingers as he gives her a quick wink. “That will ice cream make things a whole lot better?”

Her eyes light up at the mention of food and Ben has to laugh as all her sorrows are quickly forgotten. “What flavor?” asks Rey quickly.

“I’m not sure, so let’s get up and find out.”

It doesn’t take long for them to roll up the blanket and resecure the straps around it. Rey picks up her bag of cupcakes and knows they’ll be fine until later, her mind already set on the change of dessert. No one even looks their way as they leave the lawn hand in hand and walk over to a small cart that’s set up while they had been asleep. Rey’s eyes lock on the menu and she quickly scans it over before taking a quick glance at another couple leaving. They each have a box with a waffle inside, topped with a scoop of ice cream and chocolate sauce.

“That looks amazing,” she mutters to Ben who gives her hand a quick squeeze.

“Get whatever you want,” he tells her, drawing Rey’s gaze up to him.

When she stares at him confused, Ben further explains. “It’s on me, so don’t worry about it.”

“Ben,” Rey groans.

“I said don’t worry about it.”

She pouts for a moment then looks back at the menu. “Can I get two scoops?”

“Sweetheart,” Ben sighs. “You could order the whole menu so long as you’ll enjoy it.”

Turning to glared at him appalled, Ben has to have a laugh at her expense. “I would never!” she hisses.

“Maybe I’ll order it all for myself then,” he snickers and Rey lightly pushes at his arm.

“You’re terrible.”

“If you don’t want it we can-”

“I never said that!” she snaps.

Leaning down in front of her, Rey is taken aback by the sudden intrusion until Ben kisses her softly. 

“Hurry up and order,” he whispers to her lips.

Rey orders the De Baconana which comes with crispy bacon and bananas on top of a belgian waffle, but she adds an extra scoop of vanilla ice cream that’s drizzled with chocolate and maple syrup. Ben on the other hand just gets the De Bom which is one scoop vanilla ice cream on his waffle with a health chocolate drizzle. They find a bench to sit on, quietly enjoying the sweetness while staying shoulder to shoulder. At one point Rey cuts a bite off with her fork, piles it with her toppings, and holds it out towards Ben.

“Here,” she says brightly. “Try mine.”

He leans over, letting her feed him with a wicked sort of smile that makes Rey flush. After she watches his tongue lick the underside of her fork as she pulls it away, she doesn’t doubt all the things he’s texted her about or that he in fact could do. Rey squeezes her thighs together a little tighter.

After tossing away their trash, their hands find each other as Rey looks up to Ben. 

“What now?” she asks, feeling a little more positive and upbeat thanks to the amount of sugar she’s just taken in.

“Want to walk around for a while?” he suggests. “I know you said you haven’t seen much of the park. I know some of it, I come here sometimes to change up my jog on the weekends.”

It’s hard for Rey not to picture him running for a moment, all sweaty and red from exertion. She looks away, faking interest in the trees to hide her face which was surely beet red.

“That sounds fine. Can we go look at the castle first?”

“Sure,” Ben mutters before leading the way. 

It’s a short walk to the stone structure and there is a good size crowd mulling about it. She keeps close to Ben, hand firmly gripping his as he lets her explore in tow. When they reach a wall overlooking the pond, Rey stares down at where they were before turning to Ben.

“Can we take a picture?” she asks, looking hopeful he’ll say yes.

“Only if we can use my phone for it.”

“Can we?!” Rey exclaims a little excitedly, knowing he has the better camera.

“Of course,” scoffs Ben as he sets down his items by their feet.

Rey rushes to put her purse down along with her bag. They turn to stand together, Ben opening his phone and bringing up the front-facing camera. He easily holds it with his large hand and then pulls Rey in closer which she happily leans into. They both smile wide as Ben snaps the photo. He brings it down closer for her to look and all Rey can think about is how happy they look.

“How’s this?” he asks glancing at her.

“It’s perfect,” Rey says with a smile.

“Good,” Ben huffs pleased. “Let me send it to you.”

His large fingers fumble a bit and she gets to see how awkward it is for him to text. It makes her even more endeared that he’s talked to her as much as he has. It only takes seconds for her phone to buzz in her pocket that she’s got it, and she gives herself a mental note to set that as her wallpaper later.

They take their time exploring the rest of the castle, even taking the short staircase to the top to look around for a moment. After seeing all the castle has to offer, it’s easy to continue on down the winding paths until they reach a bridge crossing a lake. The location throws Rey for a moment, making her turn her head back and forth as she tries to place it.

“Why do I know this bridge?” she asks Ben.

He smiles slightly, looking amused by her ignorance. “They use it a lot in movies and tv, so it makes sense you’ve seen it before.”

“Oh,” she breathes out surprised.

They don’t linger for long, happy enough to keep moving at a slow relaxed stroll. Passing by a large fountain, Ben points out that Rey would recognize from another famous film franchise, which she does. As they pass through an underground terrace, she leans a little into his body while keeping her gaze at their feet.

“Why exactly do you like Kylo?” she asks without any prompt.

Ben seems lost for a moment as they climb a set of stairs. When Rey risks a glance up to him, he catches her staring and it forces both of them to turn away.

“He’s a pretty exciting character, like you said before, not really a villain but has done his fair share of evil,” he explains. “What about you with Kira?”

“Not so fast,” Rey says with a soft tsk. “You first still. What do you think will happen to him?”

Ben slows down just a little bit more, then scans the area and finds an empty place to sit. He directs them to move and Rey follows until they are both nestled next to the other on a bench.

“I have theories for sure,” Ben continues. “And I’ve kept up on some rumors, but I guess all I can hope for is for him to turn. To take Kira’s hand.”

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Rey looks down at their interlocked hands and beams. “So you want him to be a Jedi then?”

“I never said that. I can’t agree with their way of thinking. Not when one of the rules is you can’t love someone.”

Looking up to him, Rey holds his attention while she looks at him curiously. “But they love everyone,” she offers.

He shakes his head and sighs, “It’s not the same. When you can only look at the big picture you miss all the little parts that make it up. I think the Jedi’s system needs to end for a better one.”

Her eyes go wide for a moment and it’s then she feels she wants to just talk with him all day. Hear everything Ben has got to say about everything. Licking her lips, she ponders what he’s said as she rubs his fingers with hers. He looks down too and they sit quietly until she’s ready to talk.

“That makes sense when Kylo said that both the Jedi and the Sith needed to end, but his way still isn’t right.”

“No it’s not,” Ben says a little seriously. “But what would the light be without the dark?”

A small laugh rolls out of her and she sighs happily. “I’ve never had the chance to talk face to face with someone about Galaxy Wars before. It’s nice.”

Pressing his nose and then lips to her head, Ben gives a light kiss to Rey’s hair. “I haven’t either, not for a long time. Not since I was last on speaking terms with my dad.”

“Do you think you’ll never fix things with your family?”

“I don’t know,” he mutters low. “Not today that’s for sure, but in the future, who knows.”

Rey hums softly in acknowledgment and squeezes his hand that he returns. “I like Kira because she’s strong, and there are a lot of days I feel the opposite of that. I like she’s from nothing, like me. I swear if they change that, I don’t know Ben, I’ll be damn upset about it.”

A bitter laugh comes from him and he gives her another soft peck. “I was just talking about that online the other day, I would hate that too. I thought it’s nice she’s no one while Kylo, who’s her opposite, has the famous bloodline running through him. A mirror of the other.”

“Exactly!” she exclaims happily. “And that connection they share! Who’s to say they aren’t drawing strength from the same place? It would make sense for her to be no one and be as strong as him.”

“It’s kind of like soulmates, don’t you think?”

Lifting her head up, Rey stares at Ben. He looks a little thrown but the seriousness of her gaze. “Yes,” she says softly. “I do.”

Reaching across her with his other hand, he touches her face, giving her a moment to understand what he wants. They lean in together, meeting in the middle for a slow but deepening kiss. Pulling away to breathe, Rey thinks she loves the taste and feel of his mouth. By the sly smile Ben returns, she knows he’s thinking the same of her too.

The two easily waste the remaining daylight until darkness drives them finally out of the park. They stand together at the busy southwest corner of the grounds as Ben checks his phone. The time has him holding Rey’s hand tightly, if she minds at all she doesn’t breathe a word of protest.

“Dinner?” he offers.

“I could eat again,” Rey agrees. “Doesn’t have to be anything complicated.”

“Pizza?”

Smiling up at Ben, she finds that the spot at his side is her new favorite place to be in the world. Rey is more than happy to stay firmly nestled there.

“Just duck into the first place we find?”

He shakes his head and pulls her along to walk. “I know of a place on 7th that’s decent.”

Even at their lazy speed, it doesn’t take more than 20 minutes to walk the half a mile, which all passes in a blink since at every corner Ben has to give her a quick kiss or two. Entering the shop flushed and smiling, the couple orders two slices each. Ben sticking to pepperoni while Rey got the special topped with chicken, broccoli, mushrooms, and tomatoes. As she let out a sinful moan while eating the hot slice, Ben couldn’t help but watch on a little jealous. Every few bites though he would lift his phone, checking the time on display. By the time they both had finished, Rey had caught on and looked at her own phone. Dread sat heavy in her stomach as the numbers read 8:15.

“It’s late,” she said as if they both didn’t already know that.

Putting his phone down, Ben sat back in his chair. His face was schooled into something he was sure was calm, but Rey could see in his eyes a growing pain. Sadly she looked at their empty paper plates stained with oil and prayed time would just stop. It ticked on so she stood up, collected their trash and tossed while Ben gathered his stuff. When they went out the front door it felt like someone had stepped over Rey’s grave.

“I’ll walk you to the station?” muttered Ben so low she almost missed it.

Nodding numbly, Rey reached for his hand but stopped when their fingers brushed. He took a quick glance down and then quickly grabbed hers. When his eyes met Rey’s, sad and desperate, he tried to smile but it came out raw and pathetic.

“It’s ok,” Ben whispered and Rey couldn’t be sure if it was to her or he was telling himself.

The closest station was sadly right across the street, but Ben pulled her to the back of the street entrance, moving them out of the way of the foot traffic. When Rey looked up at him, Ben appeared to be seconds away from crying, but held his tears back by some inhuman feat of strength. Unable not to touch him, her fingers slipped over his cheeks and caught one tear that did finally escape. Wordlessly it was wiped away as they just gazed at one another.

“I have to go now Ben,” Rey somehow found the strength to say.

“I know,” he choked out in a broken voice. “When can I see you again?”

She searched his eyes as his face slowly showed more and more his true heartbreaking feelings. 

“I don’t know, even if we meet after work, what if you get asked to work overtime?”

His eyes shut for a moment and Rey swore his shoulders trembled. When he looked at her again he looked resigned to something painful.

“You’re right,” he whispered.

“Next weekend?” she offered and instantly knew that was too long.

He weakly nodded his head, unable to do much else. Wanting to bring him some comfort, Rey leaned up and kissed him. Ben instantly dropped what he was carrying as Rey fumbled to keep kissing, trying as well to put her purse and bag down. What they shared was rough and far too brief, Ben pulling Rey forcefully away as if he couldn’t handle more. She allowed the space to stay as she reached down to pick up her purse, but then spied her bag. She lifted it and held it out to him.

“They might be a little stale, but here’s the dessert. You can have both.”

Ben looked impossibly shocked, but he took the bag slowly all the same. “Thank you,” he said glancing into it.

She gave him a quick nod of her head before holding on the strap of her purse tightly. “I’ll text you on the train?”

Rey’s words, especially the mention of texting again, visually had a crumbling effect on Ben. His shoulders slumped as his head lowered, casting deep shadows across it. He nodded numbly while she reached out and ran a hand down the front of his jacket. Rey knew if she didn’t leave now she wasn’t going to be in the right frame of mind anymore to make right the decisions. Not when Ben looked in so much pain that all she wanted to do was hold him all night in her arms. Sniffling back her own tears, Rey took a step back and then another. She couldn’t bring herself to look back once she turned around and headed down the stairs. Her heart was ripping in two. Taking each step two at a time, Rey reached the bottom and let out a terrible sob into her hand. She tried to muffle it, but it also blocked out someone calling her name at first. 

“ **REY!** ” barked Ben, drawing her to turn and see him running as fast as he could down the stairs.

Nothing was in his hands as he took her by the shoulders, pulling her out of the way against a wall. “Don’t leave, he gasped.

“What?”

“ _Please,_ don’t leave,” begged Ben.

Hot tears rolled down her face as Rey couldn’t hold them back anymore. Words she always wanted to hear, now finally being said when she was the one that had to go. Every atom in her screamed to listen, to stay. Reaching up she covered one of Ben’s hands with her own.

“ _I can’t_ ,” she sobbed.

He looked wild, frantic even as Ben shook his head. “No, no you can! You can stay, with me! Please, God please don’t go sweetheart.”

“Christ Ben,” Rey gasped and folded in two.

He followed her down, trying to hold her gaze. “You feel it, don’t you?” he forcefully questioned.

Lifting her head to look at Ben, his eyes darted back and forth between hers. His gaze was begging her to understand what he was trying to say, to ask.

“Please don’t tell me I’m crazy, that you don’t,” sobbed Ben.

Weakly Rey agreed, “I do Ben, more than you know.”

“Then stay.”

Touching his face, she smiled bitterly. “Oh, my heart. _My love_. I want that more than anything.”

“But?” he gasped, knowing it was hanging in the air unspoken by her.

“I have worked so hard for my job, you have to know this, please know this. I can not do anything to jeopardize it. I have case files at home I need for tomorrow, Ben I have to have them. Please, don’t ask me to do this.”

Her words seem to penetrate as she watched him slowly sober into a dull sadness. Standing up, Ben wiped aggressively at his face.

“Ok,” he breathed out. “No you’re right. _Fuck._ I’m sorry for causing a scene like this.”

“Ben,” whispered Rey.

He held out a hand and turned partly away, letting out a frustrated growl as he couldn’t stop crying. She watched him helplessly as he looked so lost and as she was about to change her mind, to just stay, is when Rey suddenly got an idea.

“Tomorrow,” she announced reaching for his shoulder. 

He turned slowly, leaving her unsure if he heard her. “Tomorrow,” she repeated. “Let me go home tonight and I’ll stay tomorrow. Ok?”

Before Rey could blink, Ben was around her. His arms pulling her into a film solid hug that lifted her up as she was brought up to his lips.

“I love you,” he gasped. “You’re my heart too, Rey. You taste like you’re everything.”

“Fuck Ben,” Rey hissed into his mouth.

They kissed until neither had any more air, and for once, Rey was so thankful how little people in New York cared. Touching his face, she tried to record every last detail to memory as he seemed to do the same. He brought her hands to his mouth, kissing the back of her knuckles.

“I’ll send you my address, we’ll meet there after work?” gasped Ben still a little winded.

“No, I want to go home with you. I’ll meet you outside your office, if that’s ok?”

His eyes lit up and he nodded happily. “I’m sorry again. I couldn’t just let you go without trying.”

Giving each of Ben’s cheek a kiss, Rey pecked his lips lightly. “Thank you for trying. It means… so much to me.”

“You should go before I try and carry you off,” he joked.

Rey laughed, knowing full well now he could by how easily he has lifted her. “Ok. You should get your stuff before it’s taken.”

“I will.”

“Talk you on the train?”

“Please.”

“I love you Ben.”

“I love you Rey.”

As their hands broke apart, Rey stepped away from him again and everything felt wrong. She still did it, looking back constantly to see him still standing there, watching until she rounded the corner and was gone. The brief few rides to reach back to Halerm-125th all felt numb to Rey, as if a color had been shut off in the world. As she settled into her seat on the New Haven line, she sent a quick message to Ben.

> **Rey:** I got on safe. Let me know when you are home.
> 
> **Ben:** I’m back now.
> 
> **Ben:** Sorry for the waterworks again.
> 
> **Ben:** :(
> 
> **Rey:** I’m actually happy you cried.
> 
> **Rey:**
> 
> **Ben:** You are??
> 
> **Rey:** Yes
> 
> **Rey:** You can't fake that sort of emotion.
> 
> **Ben:** oh
> 
> **Rey:** I’m going to miss you love, but only until tomorrow!!!
> 
> **Ben:** I miss you already.
> 
> **Ben:** A lot
> 
> **Rey:** Want me to call you when I get home?
> 
> **Ben:** Sure
> 
> **Ben:** Sorry if I don't know how talkative I'll be.
> 
> **Rey:** I don’t care.
> 
> **Rey:** I liked holding your hand. 
> 
> **Ben:** I like that too.
> 
> **Ben:** Other than the messy end, was it a good date?
> 
> **Rey:** It was the best Ben
> 
> **Rey:** The best

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading and all the support this story has received. It's been truly amazing and makes writting this fic even better than it already was.


End file.
